Beck At The Dentist
by vanillaandtoothpaste
Summary: Beck's not scared of anything.. Or is he? 3-shot. Beck centric, bade fluff, silliness :D Happy Christmas everyone! xoxox


**Hiyaaa! I just thought i'd post something funny for a change because all my stories are so serious at the moment! Lol. consider this your christmas present from me for being such awesome readers and for everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed any of my stories this year :)**

**There are three parts so I hope you enjoy part one. Please leave me a review :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

Pulling up outside the clinical looking building, Jade tried to ignore the incessant drumming of Beck's fingernails on the dashboard of her car. It was the same every six months; every checkup. Although it had gotten better as he got older, Beck was absolutely awful when it came to the dentist. Petrified wasn't a strong enough word.

He kept it a secret of course, after all he was Beck! Nothing scared Beck Oliver. The only people who knew of his phobia were his parents and Jade. When the blue eyed girl first witnessed Beck's fear first hand she couldn't actually believe it. She had never seen anything like it. You would think he was being was being forced inside a cage of hungry tigers not a simple check-up.

The last time Beck's parents had accompanied him to the dentist was when he was thirteen and he had completely freaked out. Several unsuccessful attempts later and Jade was the only one could convince him to ever go to the dentist again.

'Come on, lets get this over with' Jade sighed pushing open the door. She stepped into the warm waiting room that smelled like a mixture of toothpaste and disinfectant and walked forwards a few steps towards the reception desk before realising Beck wasn't following her. Rolling her eyes she walked back out of the surgery to find Beck standing there anxious.

'Please don't make this difficult' Jade asked him sternly.

'I wasn't, I was just checking that the phone number hasn't changed' Beck shrugged pulling out his phone and skimming through his contact list.

'Beck, that's the lamest excuse you've come up with yet' Jade shook her head, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him inside the waiting room. 'Go sit down' she ordered pointing at the black leather couch in the corner furthest away from all the other patients. Beck nodded and made his way over as Jade went to the reception.

'Good morning, what's the name please?' A bleach blonde, overly smiley receptionist said upon noticing the sixteen year old.

'Beck Oliver' Jade replied stoically, staring down at her nails.

'Okay' the receptionist gave a curious look at the brunette before typing something into the computer. After a short pause the receptionist smiled sweetly at Jade 'I'm afraid Dr. Clarke's a little behind schedule this morning so there might be a longer wait than usual.'

Jade frowned. The 5-10 minute wait was usually by far long enough for Beck to work himself up completely.. A longer wait just meant more time for Beck to freak out and plan escape routes. Putting on a completely fake smile Jade looking pleadingly towards her.

'Is there no way she could see him any quicker?' Jade asked completely seriously.

'Unfortunately not, unless you'd like to reschedule?'

'We'll wait' Jade sighed turning away from the reception and walking over to the sofa where Beck was sat watching her tensely.

'What's wrong? What did she say? Why did she speak to you?' Beck asked anxiously.

'They're being slow or something so we have to wait' The brunette rolled her eyes, picking up a women's magazine from the rack and flicking through it.

'How long?' Beck asked, panic laced in his voice.

'I don't know.. just calm down' Jade replied.

'Tssh, I'm calm..' Beck shrugged folding his arms. Sure you are.. Jade thought to herself.

They sat there silently for a while as Jade just flicked through the pages of the dull magazine and Beck stared at the fish. It was as though they mocking him. Swimming around happily, they weren't about to be tortured. Last time he was here the dentist had put a "watch" on one of his teeth. He knew that was dentist code for.. we're going to drill through that tooth next time your here. There was nothing wrong with his teeth! He knew she just loved putting him through this, she's a dentist and all dentists love drilling teeth.. FACT!

Jade noticed Beck fidgeting with his fingers and placed her hand on top of his. Beck breathed heavily and closed his eyes.

'Calm down' Jade said softly, rubbing his palm with her thumb. 'It's just a check up'

'She's got it in for me!' Beck cried back instantly.

'No she's not' Jade shook her head.

'She has.. She wants to drill my teeth I know it! She just loves drilling holes in my teeth!' Beck insisted.

'Beck.. You're the most obsessive person with teeth hygiene that ever lived, you're not going to have a cavity.'

'Yeah! But that's not gonna stop her! It's her purpose in life to drill holes in my teeth!' Beck shouted catching the attention of various other patients and children including one small little girl with blonde hair ran over to her mother and hugged her legs looking frightened. The mother shook her head and glared at the teenagers. Jade squeezed Beck's hand a little harder, glaring back at the mother.

'Shhh you're scaring little children!' Jade hissed. Beck exhaled closing his eyes and leaning backwards.

'Beck seriously just calm down'

'I'm calm alright! Calm! See?' Beck snapped. Jade threw her hands up in defense and went back to her magazine leaving Beck to himself, knowing she wasn't going to get rational answers from him for a while. Another twenty minutes passed and by this point Beck was absolutely trepidated.

'Can we just leave! It's never going to be my turn. Come on, lets go! I'll buy you four new scissors.. or whatever you want please let's just leave' Beck begged.

'No, it will be your turn soon.' Jade answered sensibly.

'Please Jade.. come on!' he continued to plead.

'Stop acting childish Beck' Jade looked at him sternly. Beck rubbed his face with his palms and leant back on the leather seat, his heart pounding. Jade placed her hand on his knee comfortingly. She was trying not to make a big deal out of it because compared to many of his previous dentist appointments he was actually doing really well. He'd sat there fairly quietly and hadn't tried to leave once.

'Beck Oliver' A dental nurse called out from the other side of the room. They both looked up and saw a friendly looking woman in a pale blue tunic glancing around the room. Jade threw the magazine aside and stood up instantly, indicating to the nurse that they were coming. Beck eyes were wide as he remained seated.

'Beck, it's you' Jade pulled at the fluffy haired boys arm, but he stayed sat on the sofa. Everyone in the waiting room was watching them as Jade just grimaced, pulling at his arm.

'Babe, if you get up those stairs in the next minute when we get home I will do whatever you want. Whatever you want.' Jade reiterated. Beck breathed heavily but slowly removed himself from the black leather couch and stood up. Taking hold of his unreasonably sweaty hand Jade walked with him up the stairs and towards Dr. Clarke's room. Beck closed his eyes when they reached the room and stopped still. Jade sighed, pulling him into a hug and held him for a second.

'It's just a check up. It will be over before you know it.' Jade comforted him as he took shallow breaths and held tightly to her as she tried to pull out of his grip. Eventually Jade escaped from his arms and pushed him reluctantly towards the door.

'Hi Beck' Dr. Clarke smiled catching her patients eye. She was a young dentist with dark brown hair and tanned skin and Beck smiled acting relaxed as he walked forwards and took a seat on the dental chair. 'How are you today?'

'I'm fine thanks' Beck replied calmly, looking as cool and collected as ever. Jade rolled her eyes taking a seat on the plastic chair in the corner of the room. Beck was a brilliant actor but Jade knew if she even thought about waiting outside the room for him, he would run off for sure. She had learned that the hard way and since then had accompanied him inside the room at every appointment. The pale girl pulled out a notebook and began to work on a song she'd been working on for her advanced songwriting class, hoping this would go smoothly. Dr. Clarke reclined the chair backwards and Beck gripped the arms of the chair tightly, praying it would be over soon.

'You okay?' Dr Clarke asked, knowing Beck's tendency to freak out.

'Actually I kinda need the bathroom' Beck shrugged sitting up from the chair. Jade stopped writing immediately, her ears pricking up and looking up at her boyfriend.

'Ok, it's down the hall and to the left' Dr. Clarke instructed kindly and Beck threw his feet over the edge of the chair.

'No Beck lay down!' Jade ordered, her blue eyes daring him to move from that seat. Beck grimaced and sat back knowing there was no way Jade was going to let him out of this room alone, even if that meant her accompanying him to the bathroom.

'Open up for me' Dr. Clarke leant over his face and Beck nodded but kept his mouth clamped shut. Jade shook her head, having absolutely no understanding of his phobia. Eventually Dr. Clarke managed to pry his mouth open but just before she could get the mirror and hook in his mouth to count his teeth she brushed his shoulder with her hand and Beck sat up looking shocked.

'Woah, Jade did you see that?!' Beck cried as Dr. Clarke widened her eyes confused.

'You're only embarrassing yourself Beck' the pale girl replied, barely looking up. Beck lay back defeated. Trust Jade to choose today to decide she didn't care that another girl had touched him.

Another couple of minutes passed and finally Beck allowed the dentist to look inside his mouth. He kept his eyes shut, his heart pounding in his chest as the dentist poked at his teeth, counting them and pressing that cold, metal hook against them. It came to the one he knew had a watch on it and she prodded it carefully and Beck instantly began to panic. The second she touched it Beck involuntarily clamped his mouth shut with the metal dental equipment still in his mouth.

'Ow, shh ahh!' Beck cried flying up and spitting them out, causing the hook and mirror to fly across the room.

'It's alright Beck, just take a moment to calm down.' Dr. Clarke said soothingly as Beck ran an anxious hand through his hair, his blood pumping. The dental nurse quietly picked the equipment up from the floor and handed new ones to the dentist as they waited for Beck to relax. Jade watched carefully from the plastic chair in the corner seeing something in Beck's face that made her mistrustful. Confirming her suspicions, seconds later the fluffy haired boys eyes darted towards the door and he leapt up making a run for it. Jade jumped in front of the door quickly and smacked Beck's hand away from the handle.

'Stop! Stop!' Jade commanded, grabbing hold of his shaky hands. 'This is crazy, come on, get it together.' Jade kept tight hold of him, looking into his wild eyes.

'You're almost done Beck I promise' Dr Clarke called from behind the pair.

'I don't want to do this' Beck exhaled looking at Jade pleadingly.

'I know babe.. but you're almost done' Jade said softly, seeing how frightened he was. 'Come on' She added, turning him around and leading him back to the chair. She kissed him on the cheek and released his shaky hands before taking a couple of steps away from the chair.

'Listen dentist lady.. just get this over with and don't put that sharp thing back in his mouth' Jade demanded looking at Beck concerned. It was kind of unnerving for her to see Beck like this. He never feared anything so it was usually him calming her down, not the other way around and seeing him this upset over something brought out Jades protective side.

'Of course' Dr Clarke smiled putting down the hook and continuing with just the mirror. Beck scrunched his eyes shut and squeezed the arms of the chair nervously.

'Ok Beck you're done.. I assume you don't want a clean?' The dentist said as the chair electronically propped back up.

'No!' Beck expired, jumping up instantly.

'Then I'll see you in 6 months' Dr Clarke smiled.

'Bye!' Beck called, fleeing the room as fast as possible. Jade shook her head following her boyfriend out and down the stairs. She paid for his appointment with the card Beck's mother had bestowed upon her before heading out into the car park. She found Beck leaning against the side of the car in relief. Most people would find it unmanly or just completely embarrassing that he was so afraid but Jade actually found it sweet that he had a weakness.

'Babe' Jade sighed wrapping her arms around his waist and pecking his neck lightly. He was shaking from the level of adrenaline running through his body after the appointment and Jade could feel it. She stroked his hair silently and pressed soft kisses on his cheeks and lips until eventually he relaxed. A few minutes later and Beck exhaled running a hand through his long hair. Jade smiled seeing his face had returned to a more normal colour and he was no longer visibly shaken.

'Sorry' Beck shook his head, even he didn't understand his irrational fear.

'Hey, you weren't that bad.. remember last Christmas?' Jade pointed out.

'Don't!' Beck warned as Jade just smirked, reminiscing over the time he had flipped an entire tray of dental equipment over and had ended up with three dental nurses holding him down to get him through the check-up.

'Let's go' Jade unlocked the car and Beck climbed in keen to leave the distressing building. Once they had set off and Beck was completely convinced that the appointment was behind him, he finally untensed and his normal, aloof demeanour returned to him. They were only a few miles away from the RV when he turned towards his girlfriend remembering something.

'Whatever I want?' Beck grinned and Jade raised an eyebrow, concentrating on the road in front. Next time, she thought to herself, she'd try that bribe on him with the whole appointment.

* * *

**Yeah I don't think I have to tell you how I got the inspiration for this story, I'm completely calm at the dentist... xD Reviews make me happy! xox**


End file.
